


Чайная церемония

by alex_primary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Сборник драбблов. Один чай — один перекресток двух судеб. Сорта чая могут повторяться, персонажи тоже.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Kudos: 1





	1. Пуэр

**Author's Note:**

> Вечно благодарю Нину Юдину за редактуру и поддержку!
> 
> Начиная со второй главы бетинг отсутствует.

Сон едва разомкнул объятия и чуть помутнел, но Леви сумел почувствовать, как кто-то обтирает его чем-то влажным и теплым. Он уже не помнил, что ему грезилось во мраке, но в то же время не мог разлепить глаза и понять, что происходит на самом деле. Когда ему все же удалось прозреть, первым, что он увидел, было оранжевое испускающее свет пятно и чей-то темный неторопливо движущийся силуэт. Леви пригляделся и осознал, что не представляет себе, где находится, и совершенно не помнит, что с ним случилось. Кажется, он во что-то ввязался, но больше ничего на ум не шло.

Наконец силуэт стал отчетливым, и Леви увидел незнакомку, склоняющуюся над ним. Она кончиками пальцев держала отколотую сверху пиалу с чем-то дымящимся и испускающим донельзя горький аромат. Запах был столь сильным, что на мгновение Леви непроизвольно перестал дышать. Он неуверенно перехватил свободную руку незнакомки и сжал ее так сильно, как смог, — получилось некрепко: не было ни прежней скорости, ни прежней прыти, ни прежней твердости, лишь кожа покрылась неприятной испариной, точно он перетрудился. Она мягко высвободилась, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на сопротивление, подложила под его вспотевшую голову холодную ладонь и явно вознамерилась напоить его горькой мерзостью.

— Нет, — с трудом коротко выдохнул Леви.  
— Дверь не заперта, — беззлобно заметила она и отступила в тень.

В отдалении, судя по неясным звукам, зашуршала ткань, глухо застучала посуда и забурлила вода. Свет мягко растворился в окружающем полумраке, и Леви вновь погрузился во тьму. 

Когда он снова продрал глаза, вокруг как будто ничего не изменилось, только во рту стояла невероятная горечь, та самая, которую он учуял в проклятой пиале. И когда она только успела?

— Я тебя не просил, — приглушенно бросил в потолок Леви, тут же осознав, что на этот раз слова даются ему куда легче.

Совсем близко снова зашуршала ткань, зашелестела бумага и что-то едва уловимо заскрипело — Леви вообразил себе незнакомку сидящей на стуле с книгой в руках, и, повернув голову на звук, понял, что не ошибся. Он как будто видел ее впервые: почему-то в предыдущую их встречу ему запомнились только та самая отколотая сверху пиала и пальцы с ногтями разной длины, а не ее лицо.

— Я тебя тоже, — бесцветно и не сразу ответила она, не отрываясь от книги. — Но твое полудохлое тело плохо смотрелось на моем крыльце. Даже с учетом того, что мы в Подземном городе.

Леви зло цыкнул.

— Могла и отопнуть.

Она задорно хохотнула, послюнявила палец и перевернула страницу:

— Не каждый день на моем крыльце помирающие красавчики.

Ее святая простота неимоверно его раздражала. Леви попытался было привстать, но быстро понял, что ему это пока не под силу, — вот ведь вляпался, даже и не уйти никуда! Тело в который раз объяла такая слабость, что его, казалось, вжало в постель земным притяжением.

— Издеваешься? — напоследок выдавил из себя Леви.  
— Чуть-чуть, — отозвалась она и едва повела плечами.

Больше разговаривать не хотелось — адски хотелось спать, точно несколько выпущенных на волю слов полностью обессилили его. Он прикрыл глаза и тут же провалился в ничто, как будто никогда не страдал бессонницей.

Леви не представлял себе, сколько пролежал в беспамятстве, но стоило ему пробудиться, как он вновь почувствовал омерзительную горечь во рту.

— Опять? — с нескрываемым раздражением прохрипел он в потолок.  
— Ты слишком строптивый, с тобой так проще, уж извини, — долетело до него откуда-то из глубины комнаты.

Ее способность точно ухватывать мысль с одного-двух слов тоже невероятно бесила, равно как и то, что она вечно пользовалась его беспамятством.

— Сдалась мне твоя забота, — недовольно бросил Леви.

Она неспешно возилась у плиты. Не глядя на него, совершенно спокойно парировала: 

— Сдался мне такой сожитель.

Когда незнакомка забросила какие-то размоченные листья на сковородку, до него донесся странный подкопченный запах с нотками чего-то еще, что он так и не сумел распознать. После она поставила на огонь прозрачный чайник, то и дело зачерпывала из него воду чашкой и выливала обратно. Завершив странную, одной ей известную церемонию, незнакомка высыпала просушенные листья в чайник и сняла его с огня, едва появились первые нити крохотных пузырьков. Немного подождав, она разлила темно-бурое варево по пиалам и одну из них предложила Леви. Он чуть замешкался, оценивая собственные силы, осторожно приподнялся и даже сумел присесть на кровати. Пить в самом деле хотелось страшно, но жуткий напиток не нравился ему ни на вид, ни на запах, давно распространившийся по комнате. Заметив его колебания, незнакомка вложила пиалу в его руки так, как будто не предлагала, а настаивала на своем. 

По ладоням Леви растеклось приятное тепло, но все же он перехватил пиалу, как ему было привычнее. Стараясь не принюхиваться, он немного отпил — и тут же скривился от отвращения.

— Что за дрянь? — только и смог спросить он.  
— Чай.  
— За идиота держишь?

Незнакомка впервые за все время лукаво посмотрела на него, села, вольготно откинулась на спинку стула, едва прикоснулась губами к ободку маленькой пиалы и сделала крохотный глоток. Отвечать она, видно, не собиралась, а горячее варево с выраженным землистым привкусом ей явно нравилось.

— Молодой еще, ничего не понимаешь в чае, — наконец произнесла она и налила себе еще.

Неделей позже Леви оправился и ушел, и больше они никогда не встречались. Он так и не поинтересовался ее именем, а она — его. Но в память ему навсегда врезались землистый привкус диковинного чая, пиала, отколотая сверху, и худые пальцы с ногтями разной длины — они дали ему куда больше, чем могло бы дать имя.


	2. Молочный улун

Леви услышал торопливые шаги еще до того, как дверь в его комнату едва не слетела с петель и к нему ворвался бесцеремонный и до предела возбужденный ураган. Взлохмаченная, с нездорово горящими глазами и переполненная до краев эмоциями, точно набитая до отказа пороховая бочка, Ханджи в считанные мгновения преодолела расстояние от порога до стола, выхватила из его руки чашку и резко опрокинула в себя ее содержимое, после чего безудержно заорала. Леви молчал, продолжая держать мнимую чашку кончиками пальцев, и с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за разыгравшейся драмой. Глубоко в его душе расцветали изумление и беспокойство за сохранность посуды. Особенно беспокойство.

— Горячо-то как! Горячо! — выкрикнула Ханджи, как только сумела обрести дар членораздельной речи, и сунула чашку обратно в руку Леви.  
— Чай только что заварен, четырехглазая.  
— А пахло чем-то молочным!

Не успел Леви открыть рот, как Ханджи в задумчивости прижала палец к своим губам, а ее глаза загорелись безумием пуще прежнего, точно на нее снизошло озарение. Она вылетела из комнаты так же стремительно, как и ворвалась в нее, но секунду спустя лишь на краткий миг просунула голову в дверной проем:

— Еще бы такого, но холодного, — бросила напоследок Ханджи и исчезла.

Леви коротко, почти незаметно цыкнул.

— Сумасшедший дом.

Он бросил недовольный взгляд на опустевшую чашку и помыл ее, прежде чем вновь наполнить. С минуту Леви наблюдал, как дрейфует развернувшийся листик, после чего пригубил чай. Ненавязчивая сливочная нотка захватила было все чувства, но вскоре пропала — на языке раскрылись легкая сладость и как будто что-то цветочное. Едва обнажилось донышко чашки, Леви отыскал кружку, налил в нее чай и за бумажной работой дождался, пока напиток окончательно остынет.

Он вошел к Ханджи без стука — лишнее. В очередной исследовательской коме ее не проймет и пушечный выстрел, не то что сдержанный стук. Стараясь не смотреть на царящий вокруг хаос и дьявольский срач, он дошел до стола и аккуратно поставил кружку на чудом отыскавшееся свободное место. Однажды она заметит ее. И выпьет. А пока можно было так же тихо уйти, отчаянно борясь с чудовищным зудом — взять бы веник и вымести все к чертовой бабушке! А заодно и Ханджи отмыть.


	3. Связанный чай

Гребаных бумажек было так много, что даже приоткрывшаяся дверь не отвлекла его от крайне раздражающих, но необходимых дел. Звук знакомых шагов приближался вместе с легким звоном посуды. Даже не отрывая взгляда от очередного документа, Леви знал, кто вошел, и сейчас она обязательно окликнет его — странно, что не позвала еще с порога. Оставив короткий росчерк, он прикрыл глаза и начал отсчитывать про себя.

Три.

Два.

Один.

— Капитан! — звонкий голос Петры не заставил себя долго ждать; она аккуратно поставила поднос с чайным набором на краешек стола. Леви вернул одну из бумаг в стопку и с интересом посмотрел на необычный чайник, полный горячей воды: он был стеклянный, абсолютно прозрачный, с пугающе тонкими стенками. Столь хрупкий, что у Леви на краткий миг перехватило дыхание, но он ничем не выдал себя. Рядом, на крохотном блюдечке, лежал высушенный шарик, напоминающий клубок ниток разных оттенков зеленого с едва заметным алым пятнышком.  
— Капитан, вы так долго работаете, никуда не выходите, так нельзя. Я чай принесла, — слишком быстро протараторила Петра.

Волнуется. 

Почему?

Леви поднял на нее взгляд и заметил еле различимый румянец на ее щеках, который не сумели скрыть упавшие на лицо медовые волосы. Было видно, что она силилась не смотреть на него; торопливо взяла шарик и бросила его в чайник — легкий всплеск потревожил воду, и будто все замерло. Сперва ничего не происходило, но чуть погодя зеленый клубок ожил, начал набухать, медленно-медленно выпускать лепесток за лепестком, неспешно погружаться на дно, раскрываясь, насыщая воду цветом и вкусом. Леви завороженно наблюдал за заваркой, не догадываясь, что в то же время Петра не сводила с него глаз — ловила столь редкие эмоции, еле пробивающиеся сквозь его привычную маску спокойствия и невозмутимости.

— Откуда это? — только и сумел спросить Леви, когда цветок окончательно распустился.   
— Отец прислал. Его называют связанным чаем.  
— Связанный, значит.  
— Да, связанный, капитан.

На краткое мгновение повисла неловкая пауза, сменившаяся шуршанием бумаг — Леви отодвинул их в сторону, а после зазвучал горячий чай — Петра налила его в чашку. Он встал, снял с полки еще одну, наполнил ее, не без трепета держа хрупкий чайник, и придвинул к Петре. Кажется, еще никогда они не пили чай вдвоем. Тем более в его комнате. Румянец на щеках Петры разгорелся пуще прежнего, она будто хотела возразить, отказаться, но не находила слов, а может, не решалась обронить их.

— Прислали тебе. И он ведь единственный, да? — умело развеял неловкость Леви и придвинул чашку еще ближе к Петре.

Она коротко кивнула и села напротив.

Редкий связанный чай, красноречивый румянец на ее щеках, торопливая речь — признание или преданность? Или дьявольская смесь того и другого? Леви прямо и спокойно посмотрел ей в глаза, задержав взгляд лишь на краткий миг, и перевел его на горящий алым чайный цветок — сегодня говорил он, говорил своим пламенем, цветочным ароматом и медовым вкусом, Петра же непривычно долго молчала. Такая юная, бесконечно искренняя и самоотверженная. Пригубив чай, она поставила чашку, не отнимая руки от нее, точно отогреваясь. Леви в задумчивости скользнул свободной ладонью по столу, едва не дошел до пальцев Петры, почти почувствовал их тепло, но вовремя опомнился и тут же отвел ее в сторону.

Нельзя.

Леви развернулся вполоборота, посмотрел на кружащиеся за окном снежинки и прикрыл глаза. Тихо слетела со стола какая-то из бумаг, точно кто ее задел. К ароматам чернил, пергамента, дерева и чая примешался запах мыла и теплого солнца. Ее запах. Губ невесомо коснулись губы. Леви думал грубо остановить ее, ощутимо сжав пальцами нежный подбородок, напугать, оттолкнуть, но его свободная рука поднялась и поплыла в воздухе вдоль ее позвоночника вверх, провела по кончикам волос, потянулась к ее затылку, норовя взять покрепче, приблизить к себе, стиснуть. Он боялся потерять самообладание и обрушить на нее все накопленное и запрятанное так глубоко, что, казалось бы, не извлечь ничего оттуда.

Нельзя!

Нельзя увлекать за собой столь юную и светлую. Не ему. Не для него. Не здесь. Нельзя падать в эту всепоглощающую пучину. Не сейчас. Не так. Нельзя взращивать в себе чувства и подкреплять их в ней. Не в таком мире.

Нельзя же! 

Нельзя, но так сложно, когда она, пусть и робко, но делает первый шаг. Первый и единственный. По языку разлился отчетливый металлический привкус. Послышался треск чашки, и жгучая боль вцепилась в его пальцы. Леви распахнул глаза: перед ним медленно расплывался окровавленный образ Петры, ничуть не изменившейся с того дня, как он нес ее, всю переломанную и бездыханную, на своих руках, и обращался во что-то иное, безумно суетящееся. 

— Леви, твоя рука! — голос Ханджи, невесть откуда взявшейся, окончательно развеял морок. — Надо срочно продезинфицировать и забинтовать! Да как тебя вообще угораздило убиться об чашку?!  
— Я в норме, четырехглазая, — поморщился Леви, цыкнул при виде поломанной чашки и тихо прибавил: — Вот дерьмо.

Он встал лицом к окну, отстранившись от непрекращающихся тирады и паники Ханджи, и провел пальцем по стеклу, в попытке соединить кровавой нитью кружащиеся белоснежные хлопья, точно силясь поймать и привязать тех ангелов, что уже давно упорхнули в небытие. Упорхнули, оставив его идти дальше. Идти и прокладывать алую дорожку во имя человечества. И во имя тех, кого больше рядом нет. 

Сам того не заметив, Леви вдохнул чуть глубже обычного и почувствовал, как на плечо легла ладонь притихшей Ханджи. Чуть позже он возьмет тряпку и разорвет эту алую нить, отпустит на свободу мать, отпустит Изабель и Фарлана, отпустит Петру, отпустит Эрда, Оруо и Гюнтера, отпустит Кенни, отпустит Эрвина наконец — отпустит всех-всех. А пока пусть они еще немного побудут рядом. Совсем чуть-чуть. Не зря же к нему вновь попал этот чертов связанный чай, с которым однажды его познакомила Петра.


	4. Травяной чай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 126 часть манги, спойлеры в наличии

Пальцы неторопливо перебирали его волосы, нежно разделяли пряди, едва ощутимо скользили по проборам, легко вырисовывали витиеватый узор — заботливо и упорно отвлекали от проклятой непрекращающейся боли. 

Эти пальцы. 

Он не спутал бы их ни с какими другими. Пальцы матери. Леви попытался открыть глаза — удалось распахнуть лишь один. Матери не было. Вместо нее ветер касался его волос, пробегал по травинкам, подхватывал искры от костра и бросал их в зеленое море. Замысловатые тени выплясывали на деревьях. Ханджи продолжала трудиться над телегой. Все это Леви уже видел в предыдущее свое пробуждение. Все, кроме одной вещи — его взгляд зацепился за изъеденную временем металлическую кружку.

— Что в кружке, четырехглазая? — непривычно тихо спросил Леви и тут же удивился, почему так ее назвал: прозвище давно не соответствовало действительности. Они теперь вместо Эрвина присматривали за миром двумя глазами: Ханджи — правым, Леви — левым. Получалось на редкость дерьмово. Какая ирония! Так почему тогда с его губ сорвалось «четырехглазая»? Наверное, привычка. Вероятно, это то, что хотелось сохранить в мире, летящем в титанью пасть.

Ханджи еще какое-то время ковырялась с телегой, потом едва уловимо вздрогнула, точно слова достигли ее с задержкой и застали врасплох, замерла и обернулась:

— А?  
— В кружке что? — терпеливо повторил Леви.  
— А, в кружке, — она провела рукой по лицу и коротко вздохнула, — да ерунда. Наткнулась на травы, листья и ягоды, про которые когда-то обмолвилась Саша, — Ханджи вновь замерла, точно глубоко задумалась или вспомнила о чем-то, — решила заварить, да так и забыла — остыло поди давно.

Леви сквозь боль ухмыльнулся уголком поврежденной губы. Как бы стремительно ни летел мир в титанью пасть, кое-что в нем оставалось неизменным. 

Всепоглощающая увлеченность Ханджи, например.

— Давай сюда ерунду свою.  
— Леви, я…  
— Сюда давай, — оборвал он ее, не желая ничего слушать: ни про чай, ни про себя самого. Особенно про себя.

Она шумно выдохнула, поднялась с колен, дошла до варева и подала его Леви. Он с усилием привстал, раздвинул бинты на лице, непроизвольно потянулся к кружке правой рукой и на секунду с презрением уставился на жалкие обрубки — на печальный результат своей непростительной ошибки. На расплату за собственный идиотизм. На цену его неосмотрительности. Он без труда мог бы принять кружку и здоровой рукой, но это было бы слишком просто. 

В этом жесте не было бы вызова. 

Он вцепился в ободок кружки тремя пальцами, сполна ощутив ее вес и непривычное напряжение мышц — груз своего гребаного промаха. Травяной чай уже успел остыть, и ничего не отвлекало от единственного чувства — тяжести. Ханджи болезненно наблюдала, но не вмешивалась — она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы предлагать помощь. Леви сжал ободок до побелевших костяшек, чуть наклонил кружку и изумился, насколько непросто это было сделать. Два пальца, всего лишь два, а как все поменялось! В какой-то момент ему пришлось поднести кружку ко рту, опереть ее на него и немного отвести голову назад, чтобы сделать первый крохотный глоток. 

Докатился. 

Бесполезный кусок дерьма. 

Настолько бесполезный, что даже чай одолевает с трудом.

Прежде чем на языке раскрылся вкус, ягодная кислинка обожгла израненные губы, ядовитой змеей расползлась вверх и вниз по швам, испытывая их на добротность, а Леви — на стойкость. Отчетливая травянистость и легкая пряность проявились после. Он пил по чуть-чуть, безмерно напрягая ослабевшую руку — лишь бы предательски не дрожала. Вместе с ароматным напитком он глотал боль, немощь и смертельную усталость. Пусть они провалятся глубоко-глубоко — сейчас не до них.

Надо убить Зика.

А после попросить Ханджи еще раз заварить травяной чай. 

Если, конечно, будет это «после».


End file.
